Removing stains or tough soils, particularly hydrophobic soils, typically requires a separate, manual pre-treating or pre-spotting step before machine washing of textiles. Such pre-treating or pre-spotting requires inspection of each textile and application of a pre-treating or pre-spotting composition to a soiled area of the textile. There remains a need for textile cleaning compositions that remove stains or tough soils without a separate, manual pre-treating or pre-spotting step.